Reunion
by Wholocked DCAvenger
Summary: Nightwing is going solo and he doing worse than ever. There is a mysterious man after him... He needs his team now more than ever before... He's desprerate and hopeless... espically with his arch-enemy at his tail... where are his friends when he needs them? PRE-INVASION!


**A/N: HEY! This is my first ever story I have written, so GIVE ME BREAK! JKJKJKJKJK! But if something that you liked or didn't like please let me know! I want/ need feedback so that can help me change! Please favor, favorite, and all that stuff. ;) BTW Nightwing is in the stage in the comics where he has decided to go solo but i'll add a bit of Young Justice team into it as well. This story takes place right before YJ Invasion, so Wally IS alive... He will be included _in further chapters..._**

**Read. Favor. Enjoy. ****_Review._**

* * *

Nightwing looked at the clock, and heaved. _2:00 A.M_

He ran his hands through his black hair and just practically gave up. He was just staring at the photos and just wondering where they were. He could try- no, HE WILL find them. No matter how far, no matter how long, he was destined to find them. He would find his four best friends, and bring them back together. Nightwing lived in a 2 bedroom condo, with both of the rooms filled with pictures his friends, and the living room empty. He didn't have the time to buy a mattress or a couch or anything. All he bought was very little amount of food, a rolling chair, and a big table. The chair and the table are in a bedroom which all of his important information is saved. Papers were scattered all over the floor. Pictures too. He didn't have time to buy a filing cabinet, file organizer, NOTHING. Once he left Batman, everything went downhill for him. He was desperate to find them. He was in need of help, and he needed it from the people he could trust. He was running out of time. The villain was going to find Nightwing very soon, and this was one villain he couldn't face alone….

Then he realized to find them he needed sleep. Before he literally crashed on the floor, he heard a loud grumble from his stomach_, Oh yeah, I haven't eaten_. He walked to the kitchen, and yawned so loud that there was an echo in his empty kitchen; since his condo was filled with pictures of his four friends on the walls, and nothing more. He looked in the fridge and realized that there was nothing but uncooked hot dogs and a gallon of milk. He found both of those non appetizing. So he looked in the pantry, and there were expired crackers and Twinkies. He took the Twinkies, and recalled that he hadn't practiced training in about a week, nor had he slept in a week. He wasn't keeping in good shape, physically or mentally. He was getting furious, so many thoughts ran through his mind all at once… and then looked at the clock. _2:20 A.M_

He got so mad; he just fell on the ground of the living room, asleep with a half-bite of the Twinkie in his mouth, and in deep thought… wondering if he will ever find his best friends. He needed them now more than ever.

* * *

Batman got up at around 7:30 A.M, went to the Batcave, and then started looking through the cases that were left unsolved.

"Joker did that one… Harvey with this one….. Whoa the penguin did that one? Can't believe it..." he murmured all to himself_. I wonder if Night- NO. He's eighteen. He is old enough to be on his own now. I shouldn't be thinking about him. AT ALL._

An old British man disturbed The Dark Knight's chain of thought by setting a cup of coffee down in front of him.

"Excuse me sir, but your coffee will get cold."

"I don't need coffee. I'm Batman, and I'm busy." He said angrily at Alfred. More than anything his mind was mostly set on Nightwing and how he was doing. He was still his little bird… His first one too….

"Very well then. I'll leave it right here," he placed it on the edge of his desk, "its dark roast…" Alfred added, knowing that was the dark Knights' favorite. Batman head sprung up from the glass keyboard; his mom's favorite type of coffee was dark roast. He started to think about Nightwing again, all he wanted was that his bird was safe, nothing more than that. Alfred glanced over and saw the look on Bruce's face and knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"Missing your little bird? I miss him too. I loved to get him dressed and how excited he was to go on missions. Those were the days…" he sighed remembering Robin, now Nightwing, "I can't get in touch with him, maybe you can Master Bruce." Alfred said in very deep thought.

Nightwing had left recently, he was 19 and he was a grown man, a grown _superhero, _though neither Bruce nor Alfred was taking his leave very well.

"How could I get in touch with my littl- Nightwing? He could be anywhere in the world! Why should I care?" Bruce tries to say in anger, but he was a lot more worried than he looks. Alfred can always read Bruce's face, no matter what his mood is

"Master Bruce, I've been with you since the day you born. Tell me the truth, Master Bruce," Batman knew that Alfred could read his face. He couldn't try to lie to Alfred, and he knew from the start. He sighed, and started confessing,

"I'm worried. About Nightwing, and how he is doing, where is he, is he safe… He is my first little bird and he just can't fly away without telling me." Batman just spoke the truth to Alfred, he was just glad he got that off his chest.

* * *

**A/N: Hey so how did you like it? I hope you did! As I said before ****_I WANT FEEDBACK! _****So if anything, thanks for just skimming through the paper at least. Thanks if you read/ fav. / Review/ anything! If I get 3 or more reviews, then I'll write another chapter. But if I don't get 3/more I won't continue. ****FOR THE PEOPLE WHO LIKE THIS STORY REVIEW PLEASE. **

**_Thanks for reading! :D_**


End file.
